forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shibito
The Shibito are the main enemies in the Forbidden Siren ''series. The Shibito are corpses reanimated by supernatural forces, but unlike zombies, they retain a sense of intelligence and personality. In ''Forbidden Siren and Siren: Blood Curse, the Shibito evolve into insect-like forms. In Forbidden Siren 2, the Shibito are succeeded by the Yamibito, halfway through the game. Origin ''Forbidden Siren'' The Shibito are the result of human exposure to the Red Water, a crystalline liquid with regenerative properties that slowly replaces the blood; it may enter the body through prolonged submersion or directly through open wounds. When a person becomes too contaminated with Red Water, or the Red Water regenerates a dead person, that person becomes a Shibito. The Siren beckons the villagers of Hanuda to bathe in the Mana River every time it sounds (every 6 hours), which is a religious procedure called Umi-okuri (海送り · Sending / Going to the sea) and Umi-gaeri (海帰り · Returning from the sea), every time the procedure is carried on, the shibito evolve into more insect-like forms, reinforcing their bond with Datatsushi and losing their humanity. The first shibito to appear is Tetsuo Ishida, reanimated at the very beginning of day 1 with the sound of the siren; then he roams through the village killing its inhabitants and turning them into shibitos. The ability to sightjack (seeing though other's eyes), is used by the Shibito to maintain contact with each-other. The player characters in the game can also utilise this ability since they have taken in red water, but this is nothing more than a sign that they are becoming Shibito. There are also some people with "sharp senses" amongst humans who naturally possess this ability, like the direct descendants of the Kajiro family. Interestingly, once a human becomes a shibito, they automatically become able to read and write through their own script; as seen with Tomoko Maeda; though this might just be due to the script being already known by the inhabitants of Hanuda and used for religious purposes. ''Forbidden Siren 2'' The Shibito are now dead corpses reanimated by Shiryo, smoky spirits that appeared on Yamijima Island after a red tsunami washed over the island, killing most of the inhabitants. Mother is the source of the Siren, which caused the tidal wave as revenge for the villagers’ killing of Kanae, and from this wave came the Shiryos, who come from Otoshigo, an entity similar to Mother. ''Siren: Blood Curse'' Because Siren: Blood Curse is a reimagining of Siren, the Shibito origin is the same. Instead of Red Water, all the water in the village becomes blood, which has the same effect as the Red Water. It begins to rain blood as well. The first Shibito to appear are the nurse Yukie Kobe and the police officer Shuji Shimada, who proceed to slaughter the rest of the village’s inhabitants. By the time Howard Wright encounters the police officer, most of the villagers are dead or dying. The blood rain then revives the corpses as Shibito. Behavior Because the Red Water is the blood of Datatsushi, a Shibito is bound to aiding the summoning of Datatsushi. The Shibito collectively build a Nest to house Datatsushi’s form when he arrives. Other Shibito patrol Hanuda, ready to kill and convert any remaining humans. They are occasionally heard uttering unintelligible murmurings, with a weird rasping quality to their voice, as though they are gargling water. There are various behaviours of Shibito: solitary, patrol or guards. When a Shibito becomes aware of the player’s presence, several things may happen. Solitary Shibito are found focused on one task (such as hammering plywood, eating, or cutting grass) and will not displace from this activity unless the player makes themselves known nearby. Guard Shibito are fixed in one position but they keep a vigil on a certain area, such as a corridor or a door, and are usually equipped with a pistol. If the Shibito is a guard with a firearm, they will first attack the player until the player is out of sight, at which it will shout, then pursue the player. Sniper Shibito will not move at all, and will snipe the player with their rifles. Patrol Shibito follow a set route, actively looking for humans. They are usually equipped with melee weapons. If the Shibito is a patroller, the Shibito will shout to attract nearby Shibito and then actively pursue the player, attacking them with weapons or by strangling. Most Shibito can be displaced from their post or route by shouting, or any other noisy distraction. More often than not, the Shibito will be displaced indefinitely, allowing alternate routes through a level. Shibito will also react to nearby gunshots, even from the player, and will investigate. Footsteps can also be heard and will affect Shibito in the same way as other noises. After a Shibito takes enough damage, they will be rendered unconscious, crouching into a prayer-like position and will recover after a period of time, briefly remaining in an alerted state. Different Shibito have various recovery rates, ranging from a very long time to only mere seconds. The more complex forms of the Shibito indicate an insect-like intelligence (such as their construction of a Nest and their insect-features). This is due to Datatsushi being the combination of an insect and fish. ''Forbidden Siren 2'' Because they are not bound to a higher entity, the Shibito simply re-enact their own tasks when they were alive (like scraping a trowel over a wall or patrolling with a gun). Although they are the same entity as those in Forbidden Siren, the Shibito lack the bluish hue in their skin, appearing bloodier with bleeding eyes, noses and mouths. There are solitary, guarding and patrolling Shibito, but the Shibito do not evolve into more complex forms. The Shibito will shout when they see the player, and then pursue them. Sniper Shibito are also present. They are succeeded by the Yamibito halfway through the game. On Hard Mode, the Shibito are more efficient at detecting the player, and are extremely vicious when equipped with firearms. Certain Shibito are more powerful than others, such as Tomoe Ohta, who has the fastest recovery rate or Tsuneo Ohta , who is the fastest moving Shibito. Rendering the Shibito unconscious is not permanent; they will revive when a Shiryo enters the corpse. The player may delay the recovery rate by defeating nearby Shiryos. The Shibito will also drop their weapon, so the player may pick it up. An empty-handed Shibito will pick up a weapon only if it is directly in their patrol route- it will never leave its patrol route to pick up a weapon. ''Siren: Blood Curse'' The Siren (the scream of Kaiko) causes the Shibito to construct a Nest for Kaiko when he is summoned. Otherwise, the Shibito simply wander the village, killing any remaining humans or re-enacting their previous life (such as writing at a desk, gardening, praying, etc.). Unlike the original Shibito, these lack the bluish tinge to their skin and instead have a tenebrous hue which makes them extremely pale. Their eyes are bleeding out, while their skin and clothes are splattered with dirt and bloodstains. Their voices are similar to the Shibito of Forbidden Siren 2, with almost every Shibito talking to themselves, other Shibito or talking to the player when attacking or searching for them (such as "You’re not getting away!" or "Where are you?"). Their clothes are Japanese traditional wear or common/work clothes. The Shibito can grapple like in Forbidden Siren 2,''but instead of biting, the Shibito will attempt to instantly kill the player, by either drowning them in the water, or executing them with their weapon or their bare hands until the player shakes them off. As in the previous installments, there are solitary, guard and patrol Shibito. The Shibito also evolve into more complex organisms due to Kaiko’s will, which resemble insects. Unlike the previous games, there are no Sniper Shibito apart from only one instance (but even then, the sniper is just a patroller on a vantage point). When knocked out, they will recover after a period of time which varies between Shibito. They will also drop their weapon, allowing the player to pick it up. Whatever weapon the player drops, they will pick up when they get back up, and continue their routine (though they may stand on patrol due to not having their usual tools/weapons). Unlike ''Forbidden Siren 2, the Shibito are just as aggressive without weapons, and can easily beat the player to death with their fists. It is hinted in the first game (and this remake), that the Shibito see the world dramatically different from the real survivors. It is a considerably happier place; filled with a warm, sunny environment with tiny, floating angelic sparks. ''Forbidden Siren '''Half-shibito ('半屍人') / First stage shibito' The most common form of Shibito. They retain their human form, but their skin becomes a swollen bluish tinge after being engorged in water. Their eyes are bleeding and their skin is usually pockmarked with sores and wounds. Their clothes are usually traditional Japanese farming clothes, such as headscarves and farming overalls, which are usually stained with blood or other smears. These Shibito wield weapons, ranging from melee weapons to firearms, so only these Shibito can take one of the aforementioned behaviours. Half-Shibito who are situated in high places, where they can spot the player from long distances and wield rifles are known as sniper shibito. Their aim is deadly accurate and can usually kill the player with only two shots. They usually serve to eliminate a certain route until they are defeated. There is also a special variety of shibito known as Failed-shibito; they are mostly the villagers from the 1975 landslide who became Shibito but refused to submerge in the Red Water again to become more complex forms therefore retaining their humanity. They have rotted beyond recognition and are in eternal pain, acting more like traditional shambling zombies. They do not seem to be aggressive towards humans. The majority of them are still in the Mana River. Tamon’s parents became this kind of Shibito, and Tamon finds them but only sees his parents’ human form. Complete shibito / Second stage shibito These are shibito that have conducted the ritual of bathing into the red sea and therefore have evolved, these shibito have completely lost their humanity and inteligence; not even wielding weapons or being able to open doors. They are completely bound and directed by a shibito brain and following their commands. There are 3 types of Complete shibitos: Spiders, Dogs, and Flies. Normally the Dog and Fly shibitos guard the exteriors while the spider shibitos patrol the interior of buildings. Shibito Beetle Only human females change into this form. The way they move is crawling on all fours, even though their hair covers their face completely still can still see perfectly due to the antennae poking out of their heads. Naoko Mihama is the only one who can be observed as having mutated into a Beetle Shibito (day 3 / 22:13:33). They appear to have higher heath than other Shibito, move quickly across the ground, and have a strong jumping ability, able to launch themselves onto the roof of an abandoned house in a single leap. Shibito Spider Only human males turn into this form. Their heads have been twisted back completely on a 180 degree angle, covered in countless eyes. They crawl on all fours and can freely move across walls and ceilings they can sneak up on people from blind spots. They have sharper senses than other Shibito, and react strongly to presences in the dark and faint sounds even through walls, but their eyesight has become slightly poorer. Their recovery rate is the fastest of any Shibito, reviving after a mere 10 seconds. Fly shibito It is unknown whether or not their gender when they were human is a condition for transforming into this mutation, but only Akira Shimura and Officer Ishida and some men of the village are seen to turn into this during the game. Their identifying features are their crustacean-like heads and 4 dragonfly-like wings they can use to flutter in midair and attack survivors using revolvers and rifles from above, acting as dangerous snipers. They cannot be defeated without using projectiles against them, though the sole saving grace is that the loud sound their wings make makes them comparatively easy to spot from a distance. Despite these strengths, they are generally weak and can be downed with one shot. Shibito Brain They are amidst the upper echelons of the Shibito ranks, but there appear to be no specific rules governing which Shibito turn into brains upon performing umi-gaeri. Their main objective is building a nest for Datatsushi and convert all the remaining humans into shibito. Since the rest of evolved shibito are bound to a brain, defeating a Shibito Brain will result in all the other Shibito in the level being rendered unconscious until the Brain revives. Their behaviors range from evasive to aggressive; quite often, a Shibito Brain will be part of the mission objective (usually to defeat them in order to escape from an area). Their appearances retain some of their human form, but their heads have morphed into various strange things, like octopi-like tentacles, abnormally large pustules or large fungi-like growths. Amongst the Shibito, whose intellect is inferior to that of humans, Shibito Brains are the only ones who, like half-Shibito, appear to sometimes remember some faint memories from when they were human. They appear after the shibito bathe in the mana river during day 1 (at 12:00); the first shibito brains are seen by Tamon Takeuchi at 20:41. Then by Naoko Mihama (22:11) and Risa Onda (22:52). Later during day 3; Risa Onda is also seen as a brain shibito (at 16:00) as well as Reiko Takato in the nest (aprox. at 22:13). ''Forbidden Siren 2 '''Normal Shibito' Unlike the shibitos of the first game, the appearance of this shibito is more similar to a typical zombie, since they have normal skin, their eyes are totally white and their clothes and skin are covered mostly with blood. Like the first game, they work as patrollers, guards or solitaries, normally equipped with melee weapons or firearms. Yamibito see main article: Yamibito Yamibito (闇人, yamibito, lit. "darkness people") are enemies introduced in Forbidden Siren 2, they succeed the Shibito halfway through the game; a normal shibito can become a yamibito if a dark yamirei enters its body while being unconscious. Yamibito are much more resilient, aggressive, and intelligent than the Shibito, but they function essentially the same way. They are also repelled by light, meaning that they can be weakened by focusing a flashlight on them or turning on the lights in a room. They are hostile to both the player as to the shibito. Like the Shibito, a Yamibito can be defeated, but is revived when a Yamirei re-enters the corpse. Eliminating the Yamirei (which are also intolerant to light) renders the Yamibito unconscious indefinitely. However, due to their improved intelligence and strength, Yamibito will not fall for distractions that may have worked on Shibito, and they are also much harder to defeat in combat, they sometimes emit a terrible scream upon death that may alert the nearby yamibito. Normal Yamibito; Are essentialy like shibito but more resistant; they tend to roam in dark places since light damages them. They can hold both fire arms and melee weapons. It should also be noted that Yamibito attack in numbers, making them extremely dangerous. O'tsu-yamibito' (乙闇人''); also known as Dog Yamibito are evolved Yamibito, specific to females''. The only known Dog Yamibito is Tomoe Ohta. Kou Yamibito (甲闇人), are evolved Yamibito, specific to males. They are substantially stronger than their previous iterations and defeating them is often a mission objective. Their body is divided in 2; the lower half is composed of a face with legs resembling a hand, the upper half is a normal yamibito but without face and without legs. ''Siren: Blood Curse'' 'Normal Shibito (人型屍人 Hito-gata Shibito)' Human-looking Shibito, who function as patrollers, guards or solitaries. Some Shibito are more aggressive and quicker than others, depending on their gender and the weapon equipped. 'Spider Shibito ('蜘蛛屍人 Kumo Shibito')' Unlike the original Spider Shibito, they are not restricted to males. Instead of their limbs gnarling up, their limbs have become slightly elongated to allow walking on their back. Their stomach has swollen and become hard like a spider’s abdomen. Like the original, their heads have been twisted back to allow normal sight when walking on their back. They have great hearing ability, able to hear even faraway footsteps. Their grapple attack is tackling the player to the ground. Fly Shibito (羽根屍人 Hane Shibito) Shibito that have sprouted giant fly’s wings to enable flight. Their original function has been toned down to make the game easier. Instead of acting like Sniper Shibito, the Fly Shibitos are usually equipped with melee weapons and will swoop to ground level to attack the player. Their grapple is grabbing the player and starting to fly off to kill them. 'Maggot Shibito (怪力屍人 Kairi-ki Shibito)' A new type of Shibito not in the original game. A large maggot body has overtaken a Shibito, giving them a very tall and large appearance, with feelers and pads on their torso. They are extremely difficult to defeat and will always instantly kill the player if they manage to grapple them. Usually, they are only defeated using special methods, such as eliminating a Shibito Brain. Shibito Brain (頭脳屍人 Zunō shibito) Like the original game, Shibito Brains have control over the other Shibito on a level. Their appearance is much more diverse however, with several insect combinations. Particular ones include: *A mass of writhing leeches on a wheelchair. *A Shibito whose head has become a cluster of millipedes attached to the ceiling. *A Shibito whose head has become a giant wasp abdomen. *A Shibito with colorful cocoons hanging from their face. *A Shibito with a face made of fly's compound eyes. *A Shibito whose arms have eroded away and their torso has grown feelers. Their face has become a moth's head, and it has sprouted moth's wings. * A Shibito whose become an enormous disembodied head made to resemble a cocoon. It resides in a closet space. Trivia * Siren directors Keiichiro Toyama and Naoko Sato are the face behind some of the shibito in Forbidden Siren 1. They are also the face behind the Shiryo (Naoko Sato) and the Yamirei (Keiichiro Toyama and Yasutoshi Amemiya) in Siren 2. * The red water works similarly to the 2-4-5 Trioxin from the movies Night of the Living Dead (1968) and The Return of the Living Dead (1985); reanimating the dead and making the reanimated corpses being virtually indestructible while retaining part of their intelligence. But unlike those zombies, the shibito don't seem to live in constant pain, neither eat brains. *Kiyohito Edo (江戸 清仁) interprets the first shibitos to appear both in Forbidden Siren (Tetsuo Ishida · 石田 徹雄) and in Siren 2 (Shijin Edo · 江戸 屍仁). * In Forbidden Siren the weapons the normal shibito carry usually deal less damage than the weapons the player character can carry. Gallery Unique Shibito from Forbidden Siren Naoko shibito-0.jpg |Naoko Mihama Akira shibito.jpg |Akira Shimura Reiko shibito.jpg |Reiko Takato Eiji Nagoshi.jpg |Eiji Nagoshi Tetsuo Ishida-1.jpg |Tetsuo Ishida Jun shibito-0.jpg |Jun Kajiro Tomoko shibito.jpg |Tomoko Maeda Mayumi shibito.jpg |Mayumi Maeda takenobu maeda.jpg |Takenobu Maeda Risa shibito-0.jpg|Risa Onda Harumi shibito.jpg |Harumi Yomoda Unique Shibito from Siren 2 Tomoe Ohta shibito.jpg |Tomoe Ohta Hiroshi 3.jpg |Hiroshi Okita Shu with Tsuneo 2.jpg |Ryuhei Mikami Shigeru shibito 2.jpg |Shigeru Fujita Tsuneo shibito.jpg |Tsuneo Ohta Shibito Woman.jpg |Momiko Nabejima Unique Sibito from Siren: Blood Curse yukie reanimation.jpg |Yukie Kobe Shibito Seigp.jpg |Seigo Saiga Shibito Brain 7.jpg |Yukie Kobe (Brain) Sol shibito 6.jpg |Sol Jackson Sam spider 3.jpg |Sam Monroe Category:Enemies